DREAMED DESTINY
by inuyashagoku'sgurl514
Summary: INTRO
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Inuyasha because of its brilliance and success but unfortunately I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
The time sequence is in 500 B.C or something like that I'm not really sure all I know is that it takes place when Alexander the Great was alive.  
  
Inuyasha is a prince and Kagome is a commoner.  
  
INTRO!  
  
Kagome's going to target practice with Miroku the priest.  
  
Kagome (running): hey. Miroku wait up I had to get something from my sister Sango before I left.  
  
Miroku: ok Kagome but I don't have all day we have to go now before it gets dark plus I would like to go and peek at Sango when she changes to go to bed.  
  
Kagome (finally caught up): what was that  
  
Miroku: oh.I.said hurry up right now.  
  
Kagome: look.Sango gave me this beautiful bow to use she said our grandmother Kaede use to use to fight evil demons.  
  
Miroku (very observing): yes I see. And to be honest she was 15 when she started using it, isn't that about your age.  
  
Kagome: yes, Sango told me that our grandmother was excellent at it.  
  
Miroku (in story mode): yes. long ago she was fighting 15 demons and she.  
  
Kagome (cutting him off): short story please and would you please remove your hand from ass BEFORE I TELL SANGO!  
  
Miroku (insulted and scared): No need to bring violence and to make the long story short (annoyed) she kicked their ass with just 3 arrows.  
  
Kagome: wow that's amazing 15! I hope I'll be able to do that.  
  
Miroku: Yes I hope so too.  
  
Meanwhile in Inuyasha's Palace  
  
Inuyasha (raging mad): father I am not going to marry that WENCH KIKYO just because she is a princess.  
  
Lord Yurameshi (trying to calm him down): but you have to understand a prince must marry a princess that's the way it always goes.  
  
Inuyasha: Bull shit how in the hell are we supposed to be a happy couple if we don't even really KNOW EACH OTHER. Plus I don't want to get married to some stupid wench that have her servants wipe her own ass to show how rich she is.  
  
Lord Yurameshi: don't talk to me like that I am still your father and I give you respect so I demand it back in return and if you don't have the patience to do that then don't talk to me at all.  
  
Inuyasha: I'm sorry father, but I want to marry someone that I love and we at least share the same feelings with each other the same way.  
  
Lord Yurameshi: I understand that's why I was fortunate enough to marry your mother.  
  
Inuyasha (sadly): yes father that's why she's looking down on you telling you to let me find my own love too.  
  
Lord Yurameshi (defeated): ok then you have 2 months.  
  
Inuyasha (relieved): alright thanx  
  
Inuyasha goes to his childhood friend Kouga for advice  
  
Kouga: yes Inuyasha what do you want now my good friend  
  
Inuyasha: You are so phony. guess what my father said I could marry someone I love.  
  
Kouga: oh that's bull shit, finding a true love these days especially with your money and power doesn't even help because how would you know whether they will truly love you for you.  
  
Inuyasha: well I'm not too sure but I think I can find one with your help.  
  
Kouga: how?  
  
Inuyasha: well where do I start?  
  
Kouga: I don't know maybe go somewhere out of here and look around the kingdom.  
  
Inuyasha (licking his lips): good idea! Get packing your coming with me.  
  
Kouga (shocked): what? Where?  
  
Inuyasha: anywhere in the kingdom doesn't matter just come on? Oh and I have 2 months so we'll be gone a while so pack enough.  
  
Kouga (scared): dog boy that means we have only 2 MONTHS TO LIVE! Everytime I go somewhere with you, I get jumped or accused for beating up some punk.  
  
Inuyasha: Calm down it was only twice plus where faster now thanx to the training. 


	2. SPECIAL FEELINGS

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Kagome is shooting the arrows to their targets faster than normal and she's improving very well. Miroku notices the change in her confidence or maybe in her shape who knows?  
  
Kagome: damn! I screwed that one up just when you think I was doing good I had to mess it all up (looking up to the sky) I'm sorry grandma but I'm not meant for this.  
  
Miroku: its ok Kagome you are doing pretty well considering all the other times we went to practice that mistake was nothing.  
  
Kagome: I know but it gets me so frustrated when I mess up.  
  
Miroku: just try to concentrate more and relax don't think so hard maybe that will help.  
  
Kagome (whining): look I can't right now I'm so tired. Can I go to the river to get a drink of water I'll be right back  
  
Miroku: fine that's ok but don't take too long.  
  
Kagome drinks the water as if she never drank water so good before in her life. Meanwhile Inuyasha and Kouga on their little trip comes across her drinking water.  
  
Kouga: look a little poor girl. she's probably a gibzee, which means you can get it. When you want. All you have to do is pay or give her some treasure to get what you wan from them.  
  
Inuyasha:.............."Speechless"  
  
Kagome lifts her long hair out of the water and Inuyasha stare's in amazement.  
  
Inuyasha: um............ Shut up! Your so stupid she's too beautiful to be thought of in that way.  
  
Kouga: are you ok dog breath and hey I'm not stupid and hey her face is ok but the body.  
  
Inuyasha (cutting him off): she has a beautiful face (punching him in the chest) right  
  
Kouga: yeah ok but.  
  
Inuyasha: shhh!  
  
Kagome (in fighting position): whose there come out I am not afraid of you. (Saying in her head) well maybe if you're hideous and have two big large yellow teeth in the front of your mouth  
  
Inuyasha: it is my friend and I passing through to go somewhere.  
  
Kagome (relieve): oh ok I thought you were demons or something.  
  
Inuyasha (laughs): um. what is your name? Mine is Inuyasha and my friend here is Kouga.  
  
Kagome: hi Inuyasha my name is Kagome  
  
Inuyasha: that's a nice name  
  
Kouga: oh boy we don't have all day  
  
Inuyasha: excuse the "great wolf" he gets inpatient fast so we must be going. bye I hope I see you again.  
  
Kagome: me too (smiling at herself) he has such long hair I wonder how he keeps its so well and he doesn't have such a bad body either actually not at all. Why do I feel this way when I'm around him? 


End file.
